legowizzardfandomcom-20200215-history
The First King
Plot It's a story about King Bash and his life story King Bash was a simple boy with dreams and it all changed when a letter arrived that giving King Bash a title to be the first King of the Bin and as he soon found out he was so happy he went over the walls and climbed up trees and sing joyfully but when his Royal Teacher came Madam Zim teaching King Bash everything he needs to know but she had an awful plan to get rid of King Bash and become the first to heir the throne, the next scene shows King Bash and his parents in the garden of their home and Madam Zim asked King Bash to get flowers for her and as King Bash asked his parent if its okay they accepted but sadly that was the last time he saw his parents alive, after King Bash ran over the hills Madam Zim appeared to tell them to go inside the nest and as they did Madam Zim locked the parent inside the burning building and they was burning to death but when King Bash returned he notices the burning building and rushed over to Madam Zim to know what is going on but Madam Zim asked King Bash a suggestion to get this all behind him Madam Zim said "Go, Away from the kingdom its the only way" and King Bash ran away for good and as he is gone, Madam Zim will get a chance to become Queen, King Bash is alone and no where to go and luckly he found a camp on the other side of the bin, which he gladly joins, 1 Month Later King Bash was happy than ever and suddenly he met a girl named Gina, after a nice chat he finds a shell which sees whats going on in the kingdom, King Bash finds it and found out that Madam Zim is taking over his kingdom, King Bash is going to have his mission to get his kingdom back and Gina comes along with him as well, Meanwhile Madam Zim is worried about King Bash's Whereabouts and ask The Leashes (The minons of Madam Zim) if they checked everywhere but they gone to the river and check but then Madam Zim calls Cyrus into the room and calls him his "sweet little boy" and Madam Zim will follow The Leashes, Back in the Forest King Bash and Gina had an arguement on where the kingdom is but King Bash watch Gina falls asleep with no fire and as he is making a campfire he has backflashes while playing the song "Better Than I", In the morning they still have a chance on getting a boat ride by themselves, on the boat they see the kingdom and share their romance, they tried to kiss until Madam Zim and The Leashes came and as soon they all arrived, they were forced to be in a play which was a real play,She had to change the plan instead Madam Zim wanted to marry King Bash to become Queen but he refused, if he does not marry Madam Zim his friends in the camp will die, and they go ahead with the wedding and Gina secretly rescues the people and the marriage is off once again and King Bash and Madam Zim had a battle, but Cyrus appears again and Madam Zim gives all the power to Cyrus but King Bash was unsure about it, Madam Zim fell into her trap as Cyrus wanted power all this time and sent Madam Zim to another dimension, Cyrus escapes and heads to his lab, where he needs to disguise himself as an older weevil, he used acid all over his face to feel old and weak. King Bash dont regonise Cyrus until he took the crown off his head and they all climbed to the castle roof to battle for the crown but the battle did not last long, Cyrus was on the highest tops of the roof when lightning strikes on the roof which made parts of the roof collapse to the ground, killing Cyrus; King Bash was back to normal on his coronation day and the kingdom celebrates his coronation, his life was abit dull after the coronation but he have good laughs with Gina he use the phrase "Hang on tight, im feeling the pressure" (quote from Legowizzard's Opperation in 2011) as a joke and the ending shows King Bash and Gina sitting on the throne together. Songs 1. Miracle Child 2. Better Than I 3. I See The Light 4. Best Day Ever Cast POSH ..................................................... King Bash Mess0......................................................Gina Bynminx...................................................Madam Zim POSH........................................................Cyrus MONTELVP..............................................King Bash Release The First King Starts Creating On 15 April 2012 we start making the The First King, POSH starts to make drawings and storyboard of the movie, POSH was planning to release Forest Stories in June 2012 but it now Moved up to October 2012. Beginning shooting In Late April we begin shooting the first scene but Legowizzard's Laptop was broken on 6th May 2012 which was a huge crisis on making the film, On 12th May 2012 his new laptop arrived and continues to start making the film from scratch. Premiere Night On 2 June 2012 it's finally the release of The First King but another crisis also happened on that day as the recharger for the laptop stops working after a power outage in Legowizzard's House he manage to get the first part done which saved Legowizzard Productions and the rest is uploaded on 9 June 2012 Critical Reception The movie recived mixed to positive reviews from critics. Rehaank gave the movie 4/5 saying that it is a great movie, not the best we have seen but it is very good. Well done Legowizzard! The avarage score the film recived was 4/5. Legowizzard was very pleased with the results of the movie, but is slightly dissapointed as it did not do aswell as Trapped Psycho. Category:2012 Movie Category:Legowizzard Full Length Movies Category:King Bash Category:True Story Movies Category:Bin Weevils Movies